


have your cake and eat it too

by avengstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ADD/ADHD Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Sam Wilson, Gen, Humor, M/M, Queer Character, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark has ADHD, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark
Summary: "Tony knew he was rambling, it was one of the things that he did best, at least, depending on who you asked."The one where Tony Stark comes out to the Avenger's team.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 5
Kudos: 309





	have your cake and eat it too

“Ba da dum.” Tony likes the way his tongue clicks against his teeth, and so he repeats himself a few times before letting out a sigh. 

Lately, his thoughts had been occupied by repetitive rumination, leaving no room for work outside of mindless tinkering. He wasn’t advancing with suit upgrades, but he had repeated about 80 lines of code with slight variations to resemble an Amazon Robot called Vector that Peter liked. Rather than purchasing a bot from another company for his mentee, he had decided he was going to build one of his own. 

Tony flipped the cube in his hands a few times, increasing in speed before pressing it against the desk with a thud. He had thought of naming it Hector, just to fuck around, but eventually landed on SPI-DEE since Peter had grown fond of DUM-E. The compact bot had a black base with red details, and red LED. It was cute, but capable of a threatening aura just as Peter with his web-slinging alter ego. 

Tony slammed his head against his desk, audibly groaning as he tried to worm his way out of his thoughts. The fact that he wasn’t out to the team as a whole had been plaguing him recently, stronger than it ever had before. It seemed that each and every goddamn day there were trust exercises amongst the team, and while that was an exaggeration, they’d begun to haunt Tony’s conscience. 

“It’s now or never.” He decided, jumping up from his desk and marching towards the lab door with a renewed purpose. “FRIDAY? Tell the avengers to assemble. Get Pepper and Peter as well.” He added, even Stark men needed a support system. “On it, boss.” 

Anxiety carried Tony through the tower as he practically bounced towards the common room. His thoughts were a messy array of hums as he was on his thirty-sixth waking hour. “Fuck,” He began to repeat under his breath like a mantra in tune with the hurried steps he took. 

Eventually, he arrived in the common room, the Avengers who had beat him there all looked concerned. Tony quickly ran a hand through his hair, further adding to his disheveled appearance as Natasha arched a criticizing brow. “What’s going on?” 

“Now now.” Tony placated, raising his hands as he forced his lips into a smirk. “The world ends every ten seconds, not every five. We’ve got a while.” Natasha fixed him under her gaze and he shrugged his shoulders, trying to bring about an air of nonchalance though he felt as if even the unenhanced individuals in the room could hear his heartbeat. Tony started to think of the tell-tale heart and wondered what appealed the masses to Edgar Allan Poe. “Have any of you read- God Jesus Fuck.” 

“Language,” Steve chided as he entered the room. Tony allowed himself to move and lean against the nearest wall, running a hand over his face in a poor attempt to wipe off the gathering sweat. A few more people entered and Tony allowed himself to look around. He clapped his hands together and kicked himself off the wall. “Is that everyone?” He asked mostly rhetorically but still took in the answering nods. “Tell-Tale Heart. Have any of you read Tell-Tale heart?” 

“I did, for an assignment recently!” Peter said cheerfully. 

“Cool. But not the point.” Tony averted his gaze to Pepper’s eyes, staring into them desperately. Pepper didn’t know what was going through the billionaire's head, but she could tell that he was seeking reassurance, and so she gave an acute nod. 

Tony visibly relaxed and gathered all the air that he could into his lungs before he ripped the metaphorical rug from beneath his feet. “I’m a trans man. I haven’t been able to fucking sleep recently because it feels like every single one of you is drilling trust into my brain during team exercises and I get it, we need that. We need communication. We need honesty. And while I have every damn right to keep this to myself it’s been eating me alive so here you have it. My name is Anthony Edward Stark and I’m a trans man. Actually on second thought if you call me Anthony I’m kicking you the hell out. I chose it for formalities, that’s it. Honestly, why did I do that? Pepper, why did you let me do that?” Tony knew he was rambling, it was one of the things that he did best, at least, depending on who you asked. 

“Like you said,” Teased Pepper. “Formalities.” Tony allowed himself to chuckle at that, wringing his hands in front of him as he looked around at the team. “Okay. Cool. What’s for dinner?” Clint signed, causing Tony to let out a laugh. “Thank fuck. Give FRIDAY your orders, we can go all out tonight. A “fuck transphobes” party if you will. Pepper will you donate to The Trevor Project? Let’s go all in. I’m ordering a cake. I deserve a fucking cake. Peter what should the cake say?” 

“Spider-Trans rights!” 

Tony gaped at the younger hero incredulously, blinking his sleep-deprived eyes a few times. Tony gestured towards the group animatedly. “He stole my thunder, the kid just fucking stole my thunder!” 

“I’m bisexual.” Steve stated. “Rogers, you have a boyfriend, we know.” Nat said pointedly, skilfully masking her laughter. “I felt left out!” Steve threw his hands up. Tony decided he’d never felt more relaxed in his goddamn life. “Yeah yeah, two cakes, then.” 

“I’m gay.” 

“A cake for Sam, too. Anyone else want to add to the party?” 

“Queer.” 

“Yes okay, a cake for Pepper as well. A cake for everyone, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> any more tony centered or transvenger requests? i would love to write more trans and/or adhd tony. you can find me on twitter @starkverses!! thank you for reading!! - nik


End file.
